Animal Guide
This is a list of animal ideas for your Tokyo Mew Mews, sorted by general type. If an animal is not already on this list, feel free to add whatever animal you like to your pages, and if you have any more animals, please add them to the sections below! Not every animal listed is necessarily at risk. For a comprehensive list of animals considered to be 'endangered' please proceed to this spreadsheet created by RoyalHistoria. For other guides, see the Food Guide, Weapons Guide, and Elements and Themes Guide! Do not upload images with watermarks, user tags, or stamps, as the Visualse may be copyright Mammals Felines African Lion.jpg|Lion Cat.jpeg|Cat Tazimage.jpeg|Tasmanian Tiger (Supposedly extinct) Amur_Leopard.jpg|Amur Leopard Panther.jpeg|Black Panther Snowleo.jpg|Snow Leopard Cave_Lion.jpg|Cave Lion Bengal_Tiger.jpg|Bengal Tiger 1280px-FelisChausMunsiari1.jpg|Jungle Cat White_Tiger.jpg|White Tiger Balinese_Cat_4.jpg|Balinese Cat 800px-Chinese_Mountain_Cat_(Felis_Bieti)_in_XiNing_Wild_Zoo.jpg|Chinese Mountain Cat Asiatic Lion.jpg|Asiatic Lion West African Lion.jpg|West African Lion Prionailurus viverrinus 01.jpg|Fishing Cat Northwest African Cheetah.gif|Northwest African Cheetah Asian Cheetah.jpg|Asian Cheetah iriomote-cat.jpeg|Iriomote Cat Andean Mountain Cat.jpg|Andean Mountain Cat Black Cat (Domestic).jpg|Domestic Black Cat South China Tiger.jpg|South China Tiger Black-footed cat.jpg|Black-Footed Cat Ragamuffin.jpg|Ragamuffin Cat Amur Tiger.jpg|Amur Tiger Scottish Wildcat.jpg|Scottish Wildcat Asian Cat.JPG|Asian / Malayan Cat Lynx.jpg|Lynx Jaguar.JPG|Jaguar Ocelot.jpg|Ocelot Asiatic Wildcat.jpg|Asiatic Wildcat Jaguarundi.jpg|Jaguarundi Canines imagewolf.jpeg|Arctic Wolf imagedog.jpeg|Dog Large-African-Wild-Dog-photo.jpg|African Wild Dog Sm_eared_dog.jpg|Short Eared Dog Shiba Inu.jpg|Shiba Inu Red Wolf.jpg|Red Wolf Dhole.jpg|Dhole 1280px-Japanese Wolf.jpg|Japanese Wolf RileyPapillon.jpg|Papillon Dog Grey Wolf.jpg|Grey Wolf Australian Shepherd.jpg|Australian Shepherd White Wolf.jpg|White Wolf Dingo.jpg|Dingo Foxes gdgdggdimage.jpeg|Fenec Fox foximage.jpeg|Arctic Fox Island_Fox.jpg|Island Fox Sliver Fox.jpg|Silver Fox Darwin's Fox.jpg|Darwin's Fox Corsac Fox.jpg|Corsac Fox San Joaquin Kit Fox.jpg|San Joaquin Kit Fox Rabbits Volcano_Rabbit.jpg|Volcano Rabbit Nuttall's_Cottontail.jpg|Nuttall's Cottontail Swamp Rabbit.jpg|Swamp Rabbit Robust Cottontail.JPG|Robust Cottontail Rabbit New Zealand White Rabbit.jpg|New Zealand White Rabbit Holland Lop.jpg|Holland Lop English Spot.jpg|English Spot Checkered Rabbit.png|Checkered Rabbit Fluffy white bunny rabbit.jpg|Angora Rabbit 240px-Lepus brachyurus, March, Tsukuba, Japan.jpg|Japanese Hare Amami Rabbit.jpg|Amami Black Rabbit / Ryukyu Rabbit Mountain Cottontail.jpg|Mountain Cottontail lower keys marsh rabbit.jpg|Lower Keys Marsh Rabbit Pygmy Rabbit.jpg|Pygmy Rabbit Rodents Giant_Kangaroo_Rat.jpg|Giant Kangaroo Rat Mouse.jpeg|Mouse squirrel.jpeg|Squirrel Long-tailed_Chinchilla.jpg|Long Tailed Chinchilla Vancouver_Island_Marmot_2.jpg|Vancouver Islant Marmot Tarbagan_Marmot_2.jpg|Tarbagan Marmot Redflyingsquirrel1.jpg|Red Flying Squirrel Prarie Dog.jpg|Prarie Dog Chipmunk.jpg|Chipmunk Black Rat.jpg|Black Rat Delicate Deer Mouse.jpg|Delicate Deer Mouse PhodopusSungorus 1.jpg|Djungarian Hamster Northern Sulawesi Spiny Rat.png|Northwest Sulawesi Spiny Rat Siberian Flying Squirrel.jpg|Siberian Flying Squirrel Japanese Field Mouse.jpg|Japanese Field Mouse Marsupials SugarGlidaer.jpeg|Sugar Glider Tree_Kangaroo.jpg|Tree Kangaroo Wombat.jpg|Wombat bilby.jpg|Bilby Wallaby.jpg|Wallaby Kangaroo.jpg|Kangaroo Tasmanian Devil.jpg|Tasmanian Devil Quokka.jpg|Quokka Bears Giant_panda.jpg|Giant Panda Grizzly-Bear.jpg|Grizzly Bear Polar Bear.jpg|Polar Bear Black Bears.jpg|Black Bear 1280px-Sloth Bear Washington DC.jpg|Sloth Bear Kodiak bear.jpg|Kodiak Brown Bear sun-bear.jpg|Sun Bear asian_black_bear.jpg|Asiatic Black Bear Equines African_Wild_Donkey.jpg|African Wild Donkey Zebraimage.jpeg|Zebra Wild Horse.jpg|Wild Horse Shire Horse.jpg|Shire Horse Miniature Shetland Pony.jpg|Miniature Shetland Pony Falebella Horse.jpg| Falabella Eriskay Pony.jpg|Eriskay Pony Weasels Blackfootedferret.jpeg|Black Footed Ferret The_black-eyed_whites_-Ferret-.jpg|Black-Eyed White Ferret European Mink.jpg|European Mink European Badger.jpg|European Badger Stoat.jpg|Stoat Honey Badger.jpg|Honey Badger Japanese Weasel.jpg|Japanese Weasel Malayan Weasel.jpg|Malayan Weasel Siberian Weasel.jpg|Siberian Weasel Ferret.jpg|Ferret Goats and Sheep Addax.jpg|Addax Mountain Goat.jpg|Mountain Goat Bighorn Sheep.JPG|Bighorn Sheep Suffolksheep.png|Suffolk Sheep ThRBH90OGL.jpg|Lamb Wild Goat.jpg|Wild Goat Pygmy Goat.jpg|Pygmy Goat Dall sheep.jpg|Dall's Sheep Mouflon.jpg|Mouflonf Deer and Antelopes Saiga Antelope.jpg|Saiga Antelope Reindeer.jpg|Reindeer Musk Deer.jpg|Musk Deer Corsican Red Deer.jpg|Corsican Red Deer Doe.jpeg|Deer Lelwel Hartebeest.jpg|Lelwel Hartebeest Bawean_Deer.jpg|Bawean Deer 1280px-Blue Wildebeest, Ngorongoro.jpg|Blue Wildebeest Primates Yellow-Cheeked Gibbon.jpg|Yellow Cheeked Gibbon White Bellied Spider Monkey.jpg|White Bellied Spider Monkey Lemur.jpg|Lemur Bengal Slow Loris.jpg|Bengal Slow Loris Img_6789_golden-headed_lion_tamarin-241696.jpg|Golden Headed Lion Tamarin Ring-Tailed Lemur.jpg|Ring-Tailed Lemur Black-Headed Spider Monkey.jpg|Black-Headed Spider Monkey Yucatán Black Howler Monkey.jpg|Yucatan Black Howler Monkey Shortridge's_langur.jpg|Shortridge's Langur Golden Lion Tamarin.jpg|Golden Lion Tamarin hainan-gibbon.jpg|Hainan Gibbon Bornean Orangutang.jpg|Bornean Orangutan Red-Handed Howler Monkey.jpg|Red-Handed Howler Monkey Raccoons Raccoon.jpg|Raccoon Coati.jpg|Coati Cozumel Raccoon.jpg|Cozumel Raccoon Cozumel Island Coati.jpg|Cozumel Island Coati Crab eating raccoon.JPG|Crab-Eating Raccoon South american coati.jpg|South American Coati White nosed coati.jpg|White-Nosed Coati Pigs and Boars Pygmy Hog.jpg|Pygmy Hog Boar.jpg|Boar Visayan Warty Pig.Jpeg|Visayan Warty Pig Pig.jpg|Pig Sulawesi Warty Pig.jpg|Sulawesi Warty Pig Bovines Aurochs.jpg|Aurochs Bull European-bison,-wisent-xxximg_7228mw.jpg|European Bison High Land Cattle.jpg|High Land Cattle Other Ocopy.jpeg|Okapi MDeer.jpeg|Mouse Deer Pangolin.jpeg|Pangolin Skunk.jpeg|Skunk Malabar_Large_Spotted_Civet.jpg|Large Spotted Civet Black_Rhinoceros.jpg|Black Rhinoceros Striped Hyena.jpg|Striped Hyena Tapir.jpg|Tapir Giraffe.jpg|Giraffe Fossa.jpg|Fossa Four Toed Hedgehog.jpg|Four Toed Hedgehog Civet.jpg|Civet Sumatran Rhino.jpg|Sumatran Rhino Red Panda.jpg|Red Panda Chinese Pangolin.jpg|Chines Pangolin hedgehog_babies_32191116.jpg|Black African Pygmy Hedgehog Kordofan Giraffe.jpg|Kordofan Giraffe Indian Brown Mongoose.jpg|Indian Brown Mongoose Winged Animals Birds imageduck.jpeg|Smew Duck HumB.jpeg|Humming Bird Kagu.JPG|Kagu Green-parrot-names-wallpaper-2.jpg|Green Parrot Moseleysrockhopper.jpg|Moseley's Rockhopper Mountain_Plover.jpg|Mountain Plover Spectacled_Cormorant.jpg|Spectacled Cormorant Paradisier_de_macgregor_jogo_0g.jpg|Macgregor's Honeyeater White Tailed Ptarmigan.jpg|White Tailed Ptarmigan Vulture.jpg|Vulture Turtledove.jpg|Turtledove Tawny Frogmouth Owl.jpg|Tawny Frogmouth Steppe Eagle.JPG|Steppe Eagle Spotted Owl.jpg|Spotted Owl Short Tailed Paradigalla.jpg|Short Tailed Paradigalla Red Headed Flameback.jpg|Red Headed Flameback Pomeranian Goose.jpg|Pomeranian Goose Pink Pigeon.jpg|Pink Pigeon Parrot.jpg|Parrot New Britain Bronzewing.jpg|New Britain Bronzewing Little Penguin.jpg|Little Penguin Hummingbird.jpg|Hummingbird Giant Ibis.jpg|Giant Ibis Eastern ImperiaL Eagle.jpg|Eastern Imperial Eagle Condor.jpg|Condor Bluejay.jpg|Bluejay Blue Eyed Ground Dove.jpg|Blue Eyed Ground Dove Aquatic Warbler.jpg|Aquatic Warbler Andean Flamingo.jpg|Andean Flamingo Northern Spotted Owl.jpg|Northern Spotted Owl White-Winged Duck.jpg|White-Winged Duck Blue Lorikeet vini peruviana.jpg|Blue Lorikeet Humboldt Penguin.jpg|Humboldt Penguin Purple Peacock.jpg|Purple Peacock Atlantic Puffin.jpg|Atlantic Puffin Red-Crowned Crane.jpg|Red-Crowned Crane African Penguins.jpg|African Penguins Ivory_Billed_Woodpecker.jpg|Ivory-Billed Woodpecker Snow Quail.jpg|White-tailed Ptarmigan / Snow Quail Peregrine Falcon.jpg|Peregrine Falcon Spix's Macaw.jpg|Spix's Macaw yellow-eyed-penguin.jpg|Yellow-Eyed Penguin Christmas Frigatebird.jpg|Christmas Frigatebird Little Blue Penguin.jpg|Little Blue Penguin Robin.jpg|Robin Siberian crane.JPG|Siberian Crane Scarlet Honeycreeper.jpg|Scarlet Honeycreeper Bats Medium.jpg|Jamaican Flower Bat Honduran White Bat.jpg|Honduran White Bat White Winged Vampire Bat.jpg|White Winged Vampire Golden Capped Fruit Bat.jpg|Golden Capped Fruit Bat Seychelles Sheath tailed bat.jpg|Seychelle's Sheath-Tailed Bat Reptiles Snakes Round Island Boa.jpg|Round Island Boa Western Aquatic Garter Snake.jpg|Western Aquatic Garter Snake Coral Snake.jpg|Coral Snake Boa Constrictor.jpg|Boa Constrictor Okinawa coral snake.jpg|Okinawa Coral Snake King Cobra.jpg|King Cobra Lizards Large.jpg|Green Basilisk Armadillo-girdled-lizard.jpg|Armadillo Girdled Lizard Alligator-Lizard-Conjour-Conservation-Article.jpg|Alligator Lizard Yunnan_lake_newt.jpg|Yunnan Lake Newt Komodo Dragon.jpg|Komodo Dragon Honduran Spiny Tailed Iguana.jpg|Honduran Spiny Tailed Iguana Girdled Lizard.jpg|Girdled Lizard Fiji Crested iguana.jpg|Fiji Crested Iguana Arboreal Alligator Lizard.jpg|Arboreal Alligator Lizard Ctenosaura Bakeri.jpg|Ctenosaura Bakeri Schreiber's Fringe-Fingered Lizard.jpg|Schreiber's Fringe-Fingered Lizard Mount_Francais_Leaf-Toed_Gecko.jpg|Mount Francais Leaf-Toed Gecko Turtles and Tortoises Gopher Tortoise.jpg|Gopher Tortoise Coahuila Box Turtle.JPG|Coahuila Box Turtle Black Spiny Softshell Turtle.jpg|Black Spiny Softshell Turtle Amphibians Tree Frog.jpg|Tree Frog Leopard Rocket Frog.jpeg|Leopard Rocket Frog Agua Rica Leaf Frog.jpg|Agua Rica Leaf Frog Black_Salamander.jpg|Black Salamander Spotted Salamander.jpg|Spotted Salamander Chinese Giant Salamander.jpg|Chinese Giant Salamander Taylor's_Salamander.jpg|Taylor's Salamander Common Suriname Toad.jpg|Common Suriname Toad Aquatic Animals Mammals Sea_Otter.jpg|Sea Otter Vaquita Porpoise.jpg|Vaquita Porpoise Sea Lion.jpg|Sea Lion North Atlantic right Whale.jpg|North Atlantic Right Whale Hourglass Dolphin.png|Hourglass Dolphin Fraser's Dolphin.jpg|Fraser's Dolphin Blue Whale.jpg|Blue Whale Marine Otter.jpg|Marine Otter Australian_Sea_Lion.jpg|Australian Sea Lion Black Finless Porpoise.jpg|Indo-Pacific Finless Porpoise Harbour Seals.jpg|Harbour Seals Smooth-Coated Otter.jpg|Smooth-Coated Otter Harbour Porpoise.jpg|Harbour Porpoise Bottlenose Dolphin.jpg|Bottlenose Dolphin Giant Otter.jpg|Giant Otter Reptiles Green_Seaturtle.jpg|Green Sea Turtle Short Nosed Sea Snake.jpg|Short Nosed Sea Snake Kemp's Ridley Sea Turtle.jpg|Kemp's Ridley Sea Turtle Leaf-scaled Sea Snake.jpg|Leaf-Scaled Sea Snake Fish Sea Horae.jpeg|Sea Horse Whale Shark.png|Whale Shark Tiger Shark.jpg|Tiger Shark Sunfish.jpg|Sunfish Sailfish.jpg|Sailfish Red Eyed pufferfish.jpg|Red Eyed Pufferfish Plain Goby.jpg|Plain Goby Medusa Blenny.jpg|Medusa Blenny Japanese Dragon Eel.jpg|Japanese Dragon Eel Goldfish.jpg|Goldfish Fangtooth Moray Eel.jpg|Fangtooth Moray Eel Angelshark.jpg|Angel Shark Angelfish.jpg|Angelfish Japanese Eel.jpg|Japanese Eel Russian Sturgeon.jpg|Russian Sturgeon Mottled Eagle Ray.jpg|Motted Eagle Ray Oncorhynchus_Masou.jpg|Oncorhynchus Masou Amago.jpg|Amago Crustaceans Tuna Crab.jpg|Tuna Crab Ghost Crab.jpg|Ghost Crab Maine Lobster.jpg|Maine Lobster Yeti Crab.jpg|Yeti Crab Porcelain Anemone Crab.jpeg|Porcelain Anemone Crab Mantis Shrimp.jpg|Mantis Shrimp Noble Crayfish.jpg|Noble Crayfish Other squidimage.jpeg|Squid Comb_Jellyfish.jpg|Comb Jellyfish Octopus Img.jpg|Octopus Umbrella Octopus.jpg|Umbrella Octopus Mero's Umbrella Octopus.jpg|Mero's Umbrella Octopus Clam.jpg|Clam Roughy Umbrella Octopus.jpg|Roughy Umbrella Octopus Insects Arachnids imagespiter.jpeg|Spider Avicularia_avicularia_captive_11_1_0034.jpg|Pink Toed Tarantula 220px-Adelocosa anops.jpg|Kauaʻi Cave Wolf Spider Black_Widow_Spider.jpg|Black Widow Spider Winged Insects buttterfly.jpeg|Butterfly JPMoth.jpeg|Poodle Moth Rusty-patched_Bumblebee_.jpg|Bumble Bee Morpho Blue Butterfly.jpg|Morpho Blue Butterfly Mitchell's Satyr Butterfly.jpg|Mitchell's Satyr Butterfly Hine's Emerald Dragonfly.jpg|Hine's Emerald Dragonfly Common Clubtail Dragonfly.jpg|Common Clubtail Dragonfly 1280px-Euproserpinus wiesti BMNHE813414 male up.jpg|Prarie Sphynx Moth Southern Alpine Bush Cricket.jpg|Southern Alpine Bush Cricket Franklin's Bumble Bee.jpg|Franklin's Bumble Bee Lake Huron Locust.jpg|Lake Huron Locust Karner Blue Butterfly.jpg|Karner Blue Butterfly Yellow Swallowtail Butterfly.jpg|Yellow Swallowtail Butterfly Other Snail.jpeg|Snail True Weevil.jpg|True Weevil Slug.jpg|Slug Ground Beetle.jpg|Ground Beetle Emperor Scorpion.jpg|Emperor Scorpion Mythical and Other Category:TMMF Wikia Wide articles! Category:Gallery Category:Guides